Derek's Fantasy
by wolfpawn
Summary: Spencer arrives home from three weeks away and is stunned by how he finds his boyfriend. Until he joins in the fun that is. WARNING M/M SLASH and implication of sexual abuse. Complete One-Shot


Spencer turned the key in the door, the house was in darkness. He looked at the large clock in the hallway, it was eleven thirty. Either Derek was away on a case, or he would was asleep. Going by the fact there were washed dishes draining on the sink and his favourite shoes by the door, Spencer was going to hamper a guess that Derek was home. Putting his go-bag in the laundry room, he accidently woke Clooney, the aging dog wagging his tail at the sight of his master, though after a long evening's walk, was too tired to jump up.

He left the warm room, closing the door gently behind him, and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water before heading up the stairs. The lamp half way down the hallway was still on. It was always on when one of them was away without the other. Spencer sighed, he hadn't wanted to leave, but his mother had been ill and the doctors were unsure she would make it. A busy workload meant Derek was not able to join him, not unless something happened. He rather not see his boyfriend for three weeks than lose his mother, and he knew Derek understood. He gently walked towards the bedroom. Leaving his shoes in the laundry room had meant his approach was silent, as he had intended so not to wake Derek.

With a gentle tug, he went to push open the bedroom door when he heard an odd noise. He froze when he realised what he was hearing. Terror flowed through his body when another deep moan came from inside the room, followed by hushed words. For some reason he was convinced Derek was not alone in there, why would he be talking if he were? He wondered should he just go in and confront Derek, but he knew were he to see with his own eyes, it would be permanently etched into his memory. Another deep moan reached his ears; he took a deep breath and pushed the door slightly. When his eyes focused on what he saw, he gasped.

On the bed was Derek, much to Spencer's relief; he was alone, but he could not believe what the other man was doing. Derek was naked, leaning against the pillows and the bed sheets pulled down. There was a bottle of lubricant Spencer had never seen on the bedside locker, and Derek was using its contents as he slid his hand up and down his rock hard length, bucking into his grip every other stroke. That was nothing out of the ordinary; Derek had not seen Spencer in three weeks. It was what his other hand was doing that shocked Spencer. It was between his legs and he seemed to have at least two fingers in himself. Spencer could only stare as the thick digits sawed in and out of Derek's body causing the man to moan and writhe under his own ministrations. He was shocked; Derek never seemed the least bit interested in such things in the past, at least not with him. He had never said anything about it to Spencer, making him feel slightly upset that the other man had never wanted him to be part of it.

"Mmmhmm, Spencer, that's it, want it so bad baby." Spencer felt his body jolt, and heat flowing straight to his groin. Derek was imagining him, that the fingers in his body were actually Spencer. His eyes were shut tight as he bucked into his hand gasping once again. Spencer felt his pants getting tight and restricting. He could feel his boxers getting stained with pre-cum as he watched the other man, unsure should he make him aware of his presence or just watch the handsome man come undone by own hand. The hand stroking himself left his body and reached for the lubricant, he had flipped the lip, pulled his fingers out and was in the process of putting more lube on them and the next finger when he seemed to realise he was not as alone as he thought he was. He opened his eyes slowly. "Spencer!"

"Derek, don't stop." Spencer walked over to the chair by the bed and stripped out of his clothes as fast as he could. When all he was wearing were his boxers, he turned back to his lover. "Don't waste that lube, please continue what you were doing."

"You saw that?" Derek seemed somewhat humiliated.

"You never told me you liked that." Spencer smiled, rubbing himself through his underwear, the so far neglected muscle becoming even harder as he did so.

"I didn't know if…" One look at Spencer's face told Derek that this was not the time for lengthy explanations. He looked his younger lover in the eye as his fingers enter him once more. He hissed and moaned as his body adjusted to the intrusion, unable to keep the eye contact as he bucked his hips.

Spencer's body ached; he needed Derek, though oddly, it was not in the usual way. Normally he yearned for the feel of the other man in him, stretching him and having his thick cock rub and pound his prostate. Now, all he wanted was to be over Derek and make him feel as good as he had made him feel countless times before. He walked to the bed and stood beside it, staring down at his lover, who opened his eyes to look back at him, moaning at the glistening shine of Spencer's fluids on his boxers.

"Spencer!"

"Yes Derek?"

"Want you." His voice quivered slightly as he added. "In me."

That was all the encouragement Spencer needed, he took off his boxers, allowing his own long slender length free, before getting onto the bed and grabbing the lubricant. He read the side of the half-empty bottle. "Coffee flavoured?"

"Makes me think of you, I use it when you're not home." Spencer twitched eagerly; he opened the cap and poured some on his hand. It smelt almost sickly sweet, but he knew that was the way Derek always described his coffee, so perhaps that was what his breath tended to taste like to the other man. He slid his hand up and down his own aching length, his eyes closed as he subconsciously moved in and out of his hand. When he opened his eyes again he saw Derek looking at him through half-lidded eyes and his lips between his teeth.

"You sure you want this? We never discussed it before."

"Yes, wanted it for so long."

"Do you want to use my safe word or make your own?" Spencer started to move over Derek, and was slightly shocked when the stronger man turned around so his chest was against the bed. Spencer found himself concentrating on anything but the other man's ass for a minute fearing their new venture would come to a swift end if he did not control himself. Derek knew how Spencer felt about that particular part of his anatomy, and he was now using it to tease his younger partner.

"We'll use yours." Derek's voice was deeper than usual with lust as Spencer began to use his lubricated hands to massage the firm muscles, before spreading them and looking at the stretched ring of muscle between them. Unsure where the confidence was coming from, Spencer ran his fingers between the muscled globes and to the puckered entrance. The noises Derek made boosting his confidence as he slid two slender fingers in and scissored, twisting them until…

"Fuck Baby. There. There!" Derek was gripping the pillowed so hard Spencer noticed his knuckles become slightly pale. He continued to tease and stroke the deliciously tight body of his lover. Every so often Derek made the most amazing noises, making Spencer harder than he ever thought possible, leaking pre-cum like a facet. He added a third finger and continued his assault for a few minutes, continuing to relish in the arousing noises of his partner until he pulled them out, causing Derek to whine at the loss.

Stroking himself once more he lined himself with his lover's entrance and paused. Not wanting to show his own hesitation or make Derek even more nervous, he decided his words carefully. "You ready for me Derek?"

"Yes." Derek's voice was barely a whisper, for a moment Spencer thought it was in fear, but as Derek leant his ass slightly more towards him, he realised it was in wanton lust. He took a deep breath and placed the head of his weeping cock against Derek, and gently pressed in until the muscled resistance gave, allowing him to sink in an inch. Pausing for a moment, he heard Derek hiss slightly at the intrusion. After a moment, he slowly continued to edge into his partner inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. He could not believe how tight Derek was around him and found himself wondering if this was the first time Derek had ever had consensual sex where he was the one being penetrated. He shook the thought from his mind, not wanting to think of that when he and Derek were doing this for the first time.

He was brought back to the current situation by Derek calling his name. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this Spencer?"

"Yes, sorry I was busy relishing in how tight you are."

"Well then, as I was saying, I won't break and I am a big boy, so start moving."

Spencer nodded, though Derek had already turned his head around again and had a small smile on his face at what Spencer assumed was having a fantasy fulfilled. He held Derek's strong hips and gently began to pull out of him until only the head of his cock remained within the man, before filling him again at a slightly swifter pace once more. Then repeating the process a few times, increasing the pace as he did so.

"God Spencer, I don't think I ever fully realised how big you actually are." Derek moaned as he began to meet Spencer's thrusts.

Spencer knew he felt bigger than he was to Derek as the other man was not used to the role he was now in meaning his deliciously tight body gripped him harder than he thought possible.

"So fucking tight Derek, feels so good." He pushed the older man beneath him down so that his erection was rubbing against the sheets, though his chest was still off the bed using his fully extended arms. Spencer continued to move at different angles until he heard a strangled cry from Derek.

"Spencer. There. Jesus Christ, don't ever stop!" Derek begged.

Spencer continued his slow movements as he leant forward, placing all his weight on one arm while placing his other hand under Derek's chin, kissing and nipping his shoulder, then heading up his neck, to his ear and along his jaw, until he reached the dark, plump lips. The kisses were sloppy, both men moaning and breathing heavily as Spencer maintained the slow but deep pace.

Derek was making sounds Spencer had never heard the other man make before, and after another minute, Spencer let his hand slide from Derek's face and down to the man's strong chest, using it to anchor onto him as his movements became more and more desperate. The sensation in his stomach lowered to his groin. He normally knew when Derek was close, but the constant moans and swearing in pleasure meant he had to just assume he was. He could feel Derek grinding against the sheets to give himself added friction, then his breathing became harsh and shallow and Spencer felt the warm velvet muscles around him grip him tighter as Derek came closer his release.

"Faster baby, please. So fucking good. So close." Derek seemed to almost sob in pleasure. Spencer obliged, grabbing hold of both of Derek's hips as he pistoned in and out, and was rewarded with Derek screaming his name while his body gripped Spencer tightly as he climaxed. Within moments, the tight walls of Derek's ass milked Spencer as he released with a guttural moan, unintentionally slamming into Derek harshly as he did.

It took both men several minutes to get their breath back, and it took Spencer a few attempts to lean on his hands without threatening to fall over and gently pulled back, letting his now spent cock slip from his lovers pulsing body. He looked down as he withdrew and worried his bottom lip as he saw his release leak from Derek's body, the pearly fluid contrasted amazingly against his rich coloured skin. Spencer crashed onto the bed beside the older man, the exhaustion of three stressful weeks and the act they had just performed catching up with him as Derek spooned against him.

"I missed you so much." Spencer whispered as he wrapped his arms around Derek, leaning his forehead and nose against the slightly scratchy back of the shorn head.

"I missed you too, and thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me something I have been fantasizing about for longer than you would believe."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was frightened you would say no, considering my past."

Spencer took in a deep breath as he thought of Derek's words. "Am I the first person…?"

"I ever consensually did that with, yes. And you have no idea how much I wish you were the only one I would ever have done it with at all." Spencer could not help the smile that came to his face. It was amazing that Derek felt he could trust him so much, that he had fantasized of them doing it together. "Do you think we could ever do it again?" Derek seemed nervous as he asked.

"Most any time you want, you will not hear complaints from me." The smiled again as the older man leant further into his chest.

"I love you so much Pretty Boy."

"I love you too." Sleep swiftly took them both as they simultaneously replayed the night's actions in their minds and wondered when it would occur again.


End file.
